Criminal Minds: The trip
by Lucy Taylor Hotchner
Summary: What happens when the Hotchner Family decides to go on a car trip? Discussion and discipline of adults. Do not like it? Do not read!
1. Introdution

**_N / A: My main idea arose when I thought: "What if the Criminal Minds team became a family?"_**

 ** _Of course, your opinion will really make my day better._**

 ** _Warning: Discussion and discipline of adults. Do not like it? Do not read!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not have Criminal Minds and their only lend them to this fictional story._**

* * *

 **Introdution**

Aaron is the son of David Rossi and Erin Strauss and brother of Penelope Garcia.

Aaron is the father of Jack, Morgan, Reid and JJ and now father of William La Montagne Jr (husband of JJ and father of Henry)

Lucy Cullen Hotchner is a character created by me. She is married of Aaron. And mother his children.

What happens when the Hotchner Family decides to go on a car trip?

Discussion and discipline of adults. Do not like it? Do not read!

* * *

 **END NOTE: I know, I know. It's a fanfiction so it's just an imagination**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Pov Lucy**

I promised a family trip to Reid as soon as the case in Montana was over.

I also felt homesick for spending time with my family.

As soon as Hotch called me that the case was over, I quickly requested air tickets. There were 2 children and only 4 adults. I quickly called Hotch to let him know what was going on.

"Dad ... nonno wanted to go too!" I heard voices behind the call.

"Hon, Morgan suggested that: Jack, Henry, JJ, Penny, Dave and My mom were on a plane. And we ... by car. "

He told me carefully.

"By car?" I said, catching William's attention.

"Let's go by car, mom ... it's been so long since ... Never mind" Will said.

I thought for a moment, took a deep breath and replied, "Baby, This is not a bad idea! We need some time together, "making Will's eyes shine.

"From Quantico to Miami? But It's 18 hours away... We can wait, soon another air ticket will appeart, "Hotch complained.

"Or you can wait for one more case ... they always show up!" I said. My husband was silent for a few seconds and took a deep breath before confirming.

I smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

We left JJ, Henry and Jack at the airport with Dave.

"Son, obey your sister ..." I would tell Jack when Dave interrupted me.

"We'll be there in 3 hours. Jack should be your last concern. I assure you that I, Erin and Penelope we will help JJ" He told me while giving me a little comfort that I needed.

"My phone is on ... as soon as you get to arrive, call me." I continued, JJ nodded my head.

"Honey, did you ever tell the rules to JJ?" Hotch said approaching.

"Dad? I'm not a child anymore "JJ complained.

"Hotch .. JJ already knows all the rules. You do not have to quote every time, "I said trying to support my daughter.

"I hope they're fulfilled!" He said sternly, JJ rolled his eyes, And he kissed her on the forehead.

A little later we said goodbye. Our trip was just beginning.

* * *

 **END NOTE: I know, I know. It's a fanfiction so it's just an imagination**


	3. Chapter 2

**Pov Lucy**

"And I do not want any kind of bland joke on the trip," Hotch punctuated every word, making the boys freeze.

"Hotch, do not be hard on them. Just relax! "I said, drawing smiles from my boys.

With a sigh we got into the car and left.

A little more than 2 hours ago, I heard complaints from the car:

"Dad... We arrived?" Reid asked. "We will arrive in 16 hours," Hotch said with a laugh.

"All this?" Reid snorted.

"I thought you knew!" I said and he groaned in disgust.

"we need to get some gas before everything closes up" Hotch Said.

* * *

 **First stop**

My legs were tingling.

I definitely will never travel by car again.

William prepared to complain, but I gave him a look, So he did not open his mouth.

"I'm going to buy a burrito," William said.

"Son ... in the car has fruit, bread with peanut butter and water, at our next stop we'll have dinner," Hotch suggested.

"Burrito is not food to get out of fasting" I said

"I'm already 20 years old ... I do not need tips," he replied as he walked.

"Okay!" We respond together.

"My body is aching, I do not know how much longer I can drive," Hotch complained to me softly.

"I drive!" I replied to him. He breathed in relief.

We got in the car and continued our journey.

Hotch was almost asleep.

I looked at the rearview mirror and Morgan was with his ipad and his eyes sparkled, he was loving it!

It was already getting dark.

I looked again at the rearview mirror.

But this time, William was yellow "Will?" I asked fondly, drawing everyone's attention, including Hotch

"I think I'm a little nauseous," he said carefully, trying to breathe slowly.

"I drive so badly?"

" Not is it. I think that's burrito" He said with his hand on his mouth, ready to vomit. I could tell you I warned him, but I think he was already being heavily punished.

"Honey, look at this signboard ... there's a motel right there. We need to rest. William needs to recover.

* * *

 **Second stop**

The place was macabre. He seemed to be abandoned for years. There were some customers.

"Good evening, welcome to Winchester. My name is Sam. "He appeared to be Reid's age, about 18 or 19 years old.

"Sam? Like the Winchester brothers? "Reid whispered. Sam ignored, but Reid continued, "This is macabre .. I mean, they are hunters of .."

"Reid!" We all said together.

"We want two rooms," Hotch said.

"Please excuse me sir, but we have only one room," Sam said.

"We can look for more," Hotch said looking at me warily.

"Sir, the next motel is about 40 minutes away, if you want I can give you the address," Sam said.

"Mom!" William complained, putting his head against my chest trying to control the urge to vomit "My head is spinning!"

"I think Will needs to rest" I whispered to my husband.

"Let's have the room!" Hotch said.

I could hear my children moaning in disgust.

"Sir ... in the room has a double bed and we only have two additional beds. It seems everyone has decided to travel today. "Sam said a little embarrassed.

"I'm surprised they're still open!" Reid complained softly so I could only hear.

"I just ask you to wait a few minutes for me to add the beds to your room"

Hotch nodded and approached me.

"Is it so bad son?" Hotch asked as he ran his hand through William's hair. He just nodded his head.

"Sir?" Sam came back.

He handed us the key.

And when we entered the room William ran into the bathroom to vomit. Hotch helped him by a hand down his back to ease his discomfort.

"Honey, I think Will has a fever! Your hands are cold, "Hotch said.

"Will, you need a shower. I'll see if I can get a doctor, "I said.

"Dad, I really ... I would never ask this if ... I'm just not well and I think ... I need your help" William said stumbling on his own words, he was as red as a tomato.

"You want Daddy to bathe you?" Morgan said with a loud laugh. Hotch laughs.

"It's not like that! I just ... "he tried to justify himself.

"Hey, you do not have to explain anything to me. I'll help you! "Hotch said comforting my boy and entering the bathroom again.

I went to the front desk and Sam looked at me differently.

"I need a doctor, do you know where to find one?" He studied me carefully and called a local doctor.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pov Hotchner**

Sam brought the doctor into our room and carefully examined each movement.

I noticed that sometimes he made a small smile on his lips. Really, I think I agree with Reid, that's strange.

"did you take a shower! That's good" the doctor said as he watched Will's hair lightly wet.

"Yeah, I bet" William answered rudely. I cleared his throat and he stopped.

"Dad, Reid and I are going to wait outside," Morgan said and I nodded.

"He got a virus, it could have been with some infected food," the doctor said.

"I told you not to eat on the road!" Lucy said making William squirm. But he remained silent.

while he investigated Will he pulled out a conversation. "your family is traveling to where?"

"Miami!" Lucy answered affectionately.

"Wow ... long trip!"

"We needed a family time," I replied, stealing a smile from my beloved wife.

"So good. It is always great to have family time. Are you leaving tomorrow? "

"Yes" I said.

"what time?" doctor said.

"8:00 am?" Lucy asked me and. I blinked in confirmation.

"I would give a pill that would help with digestion, but ... it takes up to 48 hours to take effect," he said carefully.

"but I have this!" He said with a suppository in your hand. The size was like the ammunition '357 magnum'

It will take effect in a few hours. One now, and the other after 01:00 am in the morning and you can continue your journey in family "

"I think it's our best bet," I said, making my wife agree.

"It will not be comfortable, but it's not that bad!" The doctor said. William had never seen a suppository and would not know how that would help him.

"This is to lower the high fever," the doctor said, pulling a syringe and placing a small liquid inside it.

"No. Neither fucking you will put this on me "William said opening the door. But Sam blocked her passage.

"You'll feel better after ..." The doctor tried to say but was hit by a pillow.

"William, have you lost your mind?" Lucy was say and approaching him. I was amazed watching my wife take control.

She pulled Will's ear and led him to the edge of the bed. She sat up and pulled him off at once on your lap.


	5. Chapter 4

**Pov Will**

I grabbed my torso, did not have time to react, it was too late. Suddenly I was facing the floor, Mom pulled my right hand behind my back to contain myself and pushed my sleep pants to my knees. My boxer followed quickly.

I started to apologize and begging him "Please ... I ... ow"

The first blow of his hand shut me up in a fraction of a second, I felt some tears roll on my face.

Ten difficulties after the doctor approached.

Slowly, I glanced at him. He was quick. He applied the injection with yellow liquid on my butt.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together. Trying to silence the sounds of pain I'd be doing.

Mom rubbed my back in comfort. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up the suppository inside his black bag. Mom hated every second.

She sighed "We're running out!" As she rubbed my back. I groaned deeply and pushed my face into my arms. Mom told me to wait another minute because she had one more medicine to give me. She did not say anything else, I just felt she was spreading my bugs apart, and I was wondering what the hell she's doing?

Then I felt something pressed against my anus, the doctor shoved with his finger. Mom squeezed my buttocks together to make sure I held it. The tears began to stream down my face.

Quickly, my mother dressed my boxer. And I lay in bed. I heard my parents talking to the doctor, but I did not pay attention, I felt humiliated enough. Shortly after I was in the bathroom putting everything out.

Mom knocked softly on the door: "Baby, a shower will relieve your discomfort."

And she was right. I wrapped the towel around my waist and left the bathroom. My mother had already seen me naked, what else could I hide from her?

Mom approached me with another suppository in her hand. "No! Not again! "I screamed as I tried to run away from my mother. "Honey, it'll help!"

"I'm already fine! You do not see?"

"I appreciate that. But we must follow the directions of the doctor. Our trip is long, we will have another 8h ahead "

In an attempt to get rid of it I ran to the other side of the room and stood behind my father, I thought he could give me some protection. But he could only smile. "William ..." My mother was losing her temper.

"No! You can not make me! "I replied as rudely as I could. "Technically I can!" She shouted.

"I'm 20 and I ..."

"If you tell me this again you'll get spanked like a 5-year-old boy."

"It's not fair," I said as a tear trickled down my face.

"Come on boy, let's end this!" My dad said as he took my hand.

"But it hurts," I complained.

"I know," he said as she was spreading my bugs apart and my mother repeated the little scene. I felt like a complete idiot. I dressed and waited for the remedy to take effect once more. 40 minutes passed and I visited the bathroom again.

My eyes were tired. I needed to rest. I stretched out of bed as I tried to talk to my mother, "Mommy?"

"Hi dear"

"Promise me you'll never let me eat burrito on the road again"

"I can try"

"You can hurt my ass if you want!"

"I'll remember that!" She said as she kissed the top of my head. she gave me the comfort I needed.

"Hotch?" My mother whispered.

"Hi Hon," he replied affectionately.

"What about the boys?" She said, still with her eyes closed, fighting the fatigue.

"They are ..." when Papa started talking, he was interrupted, "Sir?" Sam called as she knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Pov Hotchner**

"Sam?"

"I know it's none of my business, but your kids have been at the bar since the doctor was here, it's been four hours."

"But they do not ..."

"You are very much like my father ... and well ... I'm sure my father would not want me to come home drunk ... so ... Sorry!"

"No need to apologize," I said, almost whispering, trying not to wake my wife and son. "Could you take me to the bar?"

"Of course!" He replied

* * *

"Morgan? Reid?" I sayd.

"Dad?" Reid answered

"What are you doing here?" Morgan said.  
"I should ask you the same question," I said as I scanned the table full of beer. I could not help wondering what Lucy would do when she saw them like this.  
"I did not drink!" Reid said defending himself from the charges.

"We need to go! "I said stately.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked, analyzing Sam.

"You do not realize he's reported us," Morgan said through gritted teeth.

"I did not ..." Sam tried to say but was stopped by me "Do not justify kid"

"I already told you that we need to go," but my rebellious children remained seated.  
Then I took a deep breath and pulled them by the arm at the same time.

Morgan managed to get out of my grip.

But the little scene attracted curious glances. Reid was anticipating the small scene that was beginning to emerge and went quickly into the bedroom.

"Do not you realize you're embarrassing me?" Morgan said to me.  
"You should thank. I wanted my dad ... "Sam said choking on his own words.  
Morgan sat again challenging me, "Bring me one more!" He shouted as he stared at me.

"You brat!" I said as I approached him.

I pulled it as hard as I could. He tried to pull away but I continued my grip. "Are you challenging me?" I stuck every word as I looked him in the eye.

He thought about answering, but he swallowed his own words. "Everyone's looking!" He said through gritted teeth.

"It's not my problem!" I replied. I kept staring into his eyes "Come on!" I said one more time.

"Look Hotchner, I know you're my father, but I still have my choices. And now I choose to stay, "he said, sitting down again.

This time I approached again and grabbed him by the ear. But he managed to get out of my grip on me as if he wanted to fight right there.

Morgan took a deep breath and threatened to punch me in the face.


End file.
